The ABC'S of Fairy Tail
by Nina of Fairy Tail
Summary: Fairy Tail is a guild full of excitement. What better way to learn your ABC'S then Fairy Tail Style! (I don't own cover image)
1. A is for Anna Heartfilia

**_A is for Anna Heartfilia_**

Honestly, Master Makarov swore whenever he thought of all the trouble Fairy Tail caused (not to mention all the paperwork, he could start bawling right now thinking about it). Somehow, even when they were not planning to get into trouble - come to think of it, do those brats plan anything? - they still got into trouble. Guild Wars, The Infinity Clock and the destruction one team (cough, cough Team Natsu cough, cough) managed to make. He rued the day he ever thought it was a good idea to put Natsu, Gray and Erza in a team together. At least Lucy was there to restrain them but even then, she proved she could be **_JUST_** as destructive as the rest of them. Damn, his brats were rubbing of on all the "newbs." He couldn't have at least **_ONE_** normal brat.

Sure Team Natsu was powerful but following one of First Master's Laws of Fairy Tail Physics - With power there is **_ALWAYS_** destruction and Team Natsu was as destructive as they got. The other masters were right when they said Celestial Wizards were magnets for trouble and combined with Fairy Tail which was an even bigger magnet, it was incredible it managed to stay standing for this long. (Of course, he had his brats to thank for that but don't tell 'em that. He'd never live it down.)

It all started with Miss. Heartfilia. No, not Lucy - _Anna._ Anna was an amazing woman. Brave, kind, smart. It was no wonder Lucy turned out this way with an ancestor like that. Unfortunately, she was best friends with Acnologia. Some may even say they had a budding romance. That dragon was a piece of crap, an okay piece of crap but **_STILL_** a piece of crap. Together those two made the biggest amount of trouble in existence. Oh yes, he heard all the stories from Mavis. They were drop dead hilarious (anything was hilarious as long as he didn't need to deal with the paperwork or the financial issues).

Anna was definitely a great (maybe the most powerful) celestial wizard and he was proud to say that Lucy (one of his most beloved brats, despite what he says) was catching up quickly and may even overpass Anna. As well as magic, there was something else passed down between generations. He had seen pictures of Anna (courtesy of Mavis) and let's just say both Heartfilia's were _BABES_. Curves in all the right places, those porcelain faces and those bounc-

"MASTER STOP BEING A PERVERT AND GET TO WORK!!!!! THOSE PAPERS WON'T SIGN THEMSELVES!!!!!!"

Demon Mirajane. *gulp* How she knew about his perverted thoughts, he didn't know. She's deadly yet gorgeous. Come to think of it, all his brats were a bunch of good looking people. Lucky Bastards! Aaaah! He could think of this all day. Lucy, Mira, Anna-

"MASTER, THE PAPERWORK!!!"

Right, the paperwork. *sigh* He was in for a long day as usual. If he could ignore all his brats, avoid this paperwork and drink booze all day long he would be happy. Sadly, this was not the case. He could think about Anna another day, right now he had paperwork to do.


	2. B is for Blondie

**_B_** ** _is for Blondie_**

"Hey Beautiful, how's it going?"

"Hey, you with me?"

"Oy! Blondie, are ya' mute or somethin' ?"

Lucy inwardly groaned . It was perverts like these that made her question her beautiful female body. She was used to it since she'd been fending off perverts for years but that didn't mean she had to like it. Honestly, she was a **_HUMAN BEING_** not a piece of meat that men could do whatever they want. The one time she didn't read a job description properly, it was a maid job for a bar full of perverts and it was just her luck this was supposed to be a solo job. Oh, how she wished Natsu and Gray were here. Those pervs would have disappeared in a jiffy courtesy of a flaming punch or an ice lance.

Of course, she would not give up her "female charms" just like that. She could deal with the pervs but the one thing that bugged her, the one thing you should never do to Lucky Lucy Heartfili- no, **_LUCY OF FAIRY TAIL_** is to call her Blondie. She knew exactly what people were implying when they called her that overused nickname and honestly, she was frustrated and fed up. No, she was not some dumb blonde toy. She was smart, ready to use her wits and strong. Just ask any one of her spirits, her team or the guild. Let's just say no one wanted to be at the mercy of "Scary Lucy" and her Lucy Kick not even Erza or Laxus. (He still used that nickname frequently, though. She knew he didn't mean anything by it unlike some perverts out there).

She was no slut either. Sure, she liked showing off her body but who doesn't when they got a body like hers. You see the boys in her guild. They've all good bodies, she'd admit that and for the majority of time most of them were shirtless or were wearing minimal clothing (cough Natsu's Vest cough) and you don't see people making rude remarks. That's just sexist and disrespectful. Lucy was proud to say she was a feminist at heart and she hated the beatdown that blonde woman got **_JUST BECAUSE OF THEIR HAIR COLOUR!!!_**

"No, I am not mute nor am I dumb so why don't you take your arrogant self outside and never come back here again!" Lucy said, giving a "Scary Lucy" glare. She smirked as the frightened man ran out.

"Oh and by the way . . ." Lucy called out after him. "Never ever call me Blondie!"

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE:_**

 **Hello Everybody,**

 **I've been watching a lot of Emma Watson recently hence the feminist themes. Honestly, we are living in modern times and girls are still treated like crap. Hopefully, this will bring some awareness to our society and it will change. I hope ya'll are enjoying The ABC'S of Fairy Tail!!!**

 _CIAO,_

 **NINA OF FAIRY TAIL \- SIGNING OFF ]**


	3. C is for Children and Cleaning

**_C is for Children_** ** _. . . and Cleaning_**

"Hey Minna, look what I found!" Mira said coming from the basement. It was the annual guild clean out and I bet you could guess that most of Fairy Tail wished they were anywhere **_BUT_** here but who could resist Demon Mirajane,Titania Erza and Scary Lucy. Even Master was scared of them.

"Wat ish it Mira?" Happy and Natsu who were **_SUPPOSED_** to be cleaning, were stuffing their mouths. Let's just say, many people were very, very annoyed. They were meant to be cleaning the guild and Natsu and Happy's food scraps (that were being thrown around everywhere as the two ate) were not making it easier.

"It's us . . . well most of us as kids! I found the photo album" Mira said. (The guild had to give her props. The sarcasm focused on Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber was barely perceptible.) They froze then most of them came rushing up. No more cleaning was going to be done for today, that was for sure.

"Hey, Look! It's Natsu and Happy!"

"Awww! Happy was so cute. What happened to him?"

"Ohhhh, right. Mira was still in her goth phase back then."

"Damn, Mira was still a babe back then"

"Ya' got that for sure!"

"Macao, Wakaba. STOP BEING PERVERTS!!!!"

"A-Aye Erza"

"We were all so cute!!!"

The guild was suddenly brought back to life as they laughed and teased at every picture. People who weren't in the guild back then like Lucy and Wendy were amazed to see how different some of their friends were (cough, Mira, cough) and delighted (and sorta weirded out) to know that others never changed (Natsu, anybody).

They were all so focused on the pictures that none of them noticed the short, stubby, gray-haired man that walked through the doors.

"Oy! What are you brats doing?" he exclaimed. The guild slowly turned to the owner of the voice.

"M-Master!!!"

"Honestly, I go to a guild master meeting expecting the guild to be spotless when I get back and what do I find? The guild even messier than before. What was I expecting anyway? It's Fairy Tail." Master Makarov muttered more to himself than anyone else.

"We are deeply sorry that we have offended you, Master!" Erza bowed.

"I-it's okay Erza" Master clearly unused to Erza apologising said. "I do expect this guild to be cleaned from top to bottom, though. What are you all waiting for? MOVE!!!"

With that, the guild hurried along, trying to clean the guild as quickly as possible. Leaving Master to drink all the booze in privacy.


	4. D is for Dragon Slayers and their Diets

**_D is for Dragon Slayers and their Diets_**

"NATSU DRAGNEEL, WHAT ARE YOU DRINKING!!!" his girlfriend of 2 years screamed at him causing the guild to glare at him menacingly for awakening 'Scary Lucy.'

'N-Nothing L-Luce"

"Really. Well, how do you explain this?" she said pointing to the drink in his hand.

"It's just a strawberry milkshake, Luce!"

"Just a strawberry milkshake - JUST A STRAWBERRY MILKSHAKE!!! Those are mine!" Now she was very angry. It was the truth when everyone said they did not want to be in Natsu's shoes.

 ** _DAMN DRAGON SLAYERS AND THEIR DIETS!!!_**

 ** _XOXO_**

"GAJEEL, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I SAID TO LEAVE YOUR METAL OUT OF THE SYRUP BOTTLES!!!" Gajeel gulped. Of course, Levy was mad at him. He may or may not have forgotten to take his iron syrup's out of the syrup bottles. One thing you do not do is mess with Levy McGarden's Chocolate Cake. Oh, he could just hear Pantherlily snickering behind him.

"Laugh it up Lily." he muttered before calling out to his girlfriend and roommate "Sorry Shr-

"SORRY DON'T CUT IT MISTER. CLEAN IT UP AT ONCE, AT LEAST YOU DIDN'T EAT MY CHOCOLATE CAKE THIS TIME!"

Gajeel sighed. This was going go be a long day.

 ** _DAMN DRAGON SLAYERS AND THEIR DIETS!!!_**

 ** _XOXO_**

"JELLAL, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!!!" Jellal gulped.

"It's cookies d-darling!!!"

"COOKIES! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET STRAWBERRY CAKE!!!" Why oh why, did he think it was a good idea to follow **_HIS_** stomach and buy cookies? He was dumb. Rule Number One of being Erza 'Titania' Scarlet's boyfriend: ALWAYS BUY HER STRAWBERRY CAKE!!!

 ** _DAMN DRAGON-NO, DAMN JELLAL AND HIS DIET!!!_**

 ** _XOXO_**

"LAXUS!!!"

"WHAT MIRA?!!!"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUT YOUR LIGHTNING IN MY LEMON MERINGUE!!!"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!!"

"MY LEMON MERINGUE IS WORTH MORE THAN AN ACCIDENT"

"I LIKE LIGHTNING IN _MY_ LEMON MERINGUE. IS THAT A CRIME?"

"YES!!!"

Master sighed. Fight Number 210 this week. They're always over the same thing. No one messes with Mirajane's Lemon Meringue and gets away with it.

 ** _DAMN DRAGON SLAYERS AND THEIR DIETS!!!_**

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE:_**

I got a review from Martyn saying he wanted a Diet prompt. I had my own prompt so I decided to combine the two. I changed his Diet prompt so I hope he doesn't mind. I know neither Jellal nor Erza are dragon slayers but I just had to get them in there. I wished I could do Gruvia but I don't know how to include them. I hope ya'll are enjoying The ABC'S of Fairy Tail.

 _CIAO,_

 **NINA OF FAIRY TAIL** \- SIGNING OFF]


	5. E is for Edolas

**_E is for Edolas_**

It was a bright, sunny morning in Magnolia, today was an interesting day for the wizarding guild: Fairy Tail. It was a day for reminiscing.

"Can you believe it?"

"Believe what, Lu?"

"Can you believe how much we've gone through, Levy?"

The two best friends were involved in quite an entertaining conversation.

"Like what?"

"Guild Wars, The Infinity Clock, Grand Magic Games . . ."

"You're right! Hey, what about Edolas?"

Both Levy and Lucy were contemplating this when lo behold, who should pop up but Lisanna.

"Hey guys, what are you guys talking about?"

"Hey Lisanna!!!" The two responded in unison. It was almost freaky how in sych these two were (not as much as Natsu and Lucy, of course.)

Lucy decided to relieve Lisanna's curiosity. "We're just talking about Edolas!"

"Ooooh! Don't you guys think how crazy that everyone from Edolas was like the opposite of us?"

"Yes actually, I was going through all my old books when a theory popped into my head." Levy, the bookworm of the group responded.

"What type of theory Levy?"

"Well . . ."

But before she could finish, her voice was drowned out by Natsu and Gray promptly starting their 10:00 brawl. Let's just say the three besties were more than annoyed.

 **"NATSU!!! GRAY!!!"**

 ** _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE:_**

 **HEY EVERYBODY,**

 **Honestly, I've been suffering from major, major writer's block so you're stuck with this pitiful post. Hopefully, the next letter of the alphabet will be better. I hope ya'll are enjoying The ABC'S of Fairy Tail!!!**

 _CIAO,_

 **NINA OF FAIRY TAIL** \- SIGNING OFF ]


	6. F is for Family and Family means Nakama

**_F is for Family . . . and Family means Nakama_**

"Tch, you really think that your guild is going to beat us. You're nothin' special!"

We were enraged. Fairy Tail by no means, was weak. In fact, ask anybody and they'd probably say we're the strongest guild in Fiore but apparently this bozo mafia didn't get the message.

Who do they think they were?

Natsu answered what we were all thinking.

"Well, I don't know who you are but if ya' must know why we're so **_SPECIAL_** , it's cause we're more than just a guild. We're **FAMILY** and Family means **NAKAMA!!!** Don't ya' go forgettin' it!"

The guild cheered and roared in excitement. Natsu was the **_ESSENCE_** of our guild. The glue holding us together. He was inspiration to every single one of us and that inspiration was what drew us all to Fairy Tail. Orphans, Misfits, Rebels. We were a guild of hope and light and we knew we couldn't let anyone down.

We fought. We fought bravely. Many were injured but thank god, no one died. We didn't even need to call on Gildarts.

We were a Guild. We were Family. We were Nakama. No one could contradict that.

In this diary, I write our misfortunes and gifts. We came out laughing and cheering. That battle didn't knock us down. 20 Days. It was 20 Days before the Eclipse Gate opened. None of us knew what was coming. I don't think anyone did. **WE WERE NAKAMA!!! WE WOULD GET THROUGH THIS!!!**

Please, to whoever is reading this . . .

 ** _PROTECT THE FUTURE!!!_**

 ** _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE:_**

 **Hello Guys,**

 **Honestly, I don't know where this came from. I'm not sure if I'm in a good mindset. Anyways, I've been binge-watching Fairy Tail and I was wondering what else was in Future Lucy's Diary so I wrote this. It tied in well with this prompt, don't ya' think? I hope ya'll are enjoying The ABC'S of Fairy Tail!**

 _CIAO,_

 **NINA OF FAIRY TAIL** \- SIGNING OFF ]


	7. G is for the Grand Magic Games (GMG)

**_G is for the Grand Magic Games (GMG)_**

The Grand Magic Games was honestly the hardest yet the best thing that happened to us. We had to prove to everyone that we were still the same guild, still the strongest.

3 Months and Second Origin was how it came down to this. We were unstoppable. I think we freaked out Sabertooth to the point of them thinking:

What the hell is this guild?

We had some downfalls but we got through it in the end. We were family and we were going to get through this. It would not end like this. We would prove we were still the same force we were 7 Years ago.

We would do it for our family. The ones who stayed behind but never gave up hope. Who watched our good name get teared down. We would do it for them.

5 Days. That's how long it took for the world as we know it to get completely broken and teared to ashes. We all joined forces. All of us. Every single magic guild that was there but it was no match for the power that the dragons had.

Please, someone, anyone . . .

 ** _PROTECT THE FUTURE!!!_**


	8. H is for Hisui

**_H is for Hisui_**

Fiore.

A prosperous nation.

Around 17 Million where magic is alive in every house, street and shop. For many, magic is a mundane part of everyday life. For others however, it is an art and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the mages, banded together to create wizard guilds and seek fame and fortune. Many of these such guilds dot the land of Fiore. One of these could be the greatest of all time.

Fairy Tail.

 ** _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

Fiore is a democratic land.

Its capital city is Crocus. You may have heard of it and it's towering palace. The Royal Family of Fiore has 2 members. The King and the Sweet Princess: Hisui. Unfortunately, the late queen is no longer with us. They work in close contact with their head guard: Arcadios.

The Princess holds magic, though very little, it is quite rare and powerful. Celestial Magic. She may only hold 1 key but what she doesn't have in magic, she holds in beauty and brains. It is no wonder the King holds her in high regard. Should I tell you more about her?

 ** _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

Hair as smooth as silk. An emerald jewel tied back with a crown of gold. She may only have one key, a silver key at that. Only a Nikora but she has strong morals and beliefs. She sticks to them like glue. Only brains could create keys to purify the Eclipsed Spirits. She holds a certain type of beauty. A powerful type.

Wouldn't you want her on your side?

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE:_**

 **HEY GUYS,**

 **Sorry, I haven't been posting recently. Things have been absolutely hectic plus I've had major writing block so you're stuck with this crappy post. Hope ya'll are enjoying The ABC'S of Fairy Tail!!!!**

 _CIAO,_

 **NINA OF FAIRY TAIL** \- SIGNING OFF :)


	9. I is for Igneel

**_I is for Igneel_**

When Natsu was younger, he thought Igneel was a hero. He was his dad. He was his master. He was the one who taught him mostly everything he knew. Igneel taught him how to read (mostly), how to write, how to hunt, how to use magic and so much more.

Then suddenly, he disappeared.

His Master, His Teacher, His Dragon, His Father, His **_DAD_**. He was gone. Natsu knew that Igneel wouldn't leave willingly. He couldn't.

So Natsu left. He left the forest, he was found, he was taught, he was loved and he ventured on to new beginnings.

 ** _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

2 Weeks later, he met a short, stubby man by the name of Makarov who asked if he wanted to join his guild: Fairy Tail. Natsu agreed. When he arrived, he discovered this was a guild full of orphans, kids like him but Fairy Tail was even more different. Instead of members, they were regarded as family. He believed in this principal, greatly.

Fairy Tail was full of scary (and annoying) people but he wouldn't give them up for the world. (Don't tell Gray that). Even then, he still searched for Igneel. He wouldn't leave his son, would he?

 ** _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

He was 17 now, he had met this weirdo named Lucy. He couldn't name it but there was something about her so he made a team with her and his exceed partner: Happy. She was cool, weird but cool. She helped him in his search for Igneel.

It was around his time, he discovered he wasn't the only 1st Generation Slayer. He wasn't the only one. Gajeel and Wendy. Both had dragon parents who left them on July 7th, X777.

It must have been Parent Abandonment Day or somethin'.

 ** _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

When he finally found Igneel, he was in a war between the deadliest dark guild: Tartaros who what do ya' know? It was a guild of Zeref's Demons.

 _Wonderful._

The dragons had been inside of them the whole time. The whole time he'd been looking for Igneel and he was inside of him.

To make matters worse, once the war was over he realised . . .

Igneel was dead.

His mentor, his teacher, his father, his dragon, his _dad._ He was really dead. Then, he looked at Lucy.

He couldn't just stay here forever. He had a guild, a family to protect and he would get stronger . . . for them.

Igneel would always be in his heart and in his memories.

 _Thank you Dad!_


	10. J is for Jewels

**_J is for Jewels_**

"Hey Luce . . ."

"Yes Natsu."

"Watcha' doing?"

"Writing. Why do you ask?"

"CanIpleaseborrowsomejewel?!!!"

"Woah! Slow down Natsu."

He sighed. "Can I please borrow some jewel?!!!"

That's right folks. If you've just tuned in, you'd realise that Natsu is a jerk (according to Lucy) and that even though he has **_PILES_** of jewel saved up, he **_STILL_** mooches off of Lucy.

"WHAT!!!! DIDN'T I JUST GIVE YOU 10,000 YESTERDAY. WHY DO YOU NEED MORE?????"

"Ummmmmm!"

"ANSWER ME NATSU DRAGNEEL!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH JEWEL I HAVE SAVED UP? DO YOU????"

"How would I know that Luce? It's not like I go seaving through your money. Geez, and you think I'm the weirdo." We all know that's not true Natsu. He's sifted through Lucy's Writing Drawer, Money Drawer and the worst crime of all . . . **HER UNDERWEAR DRWER!!!**

"80,000 BUT THEN I GAVE YOU 10,000 YESTERDAY MEANING I ONLY HAVE 70,000 JEWEL. I ONLY HAVE JUST ENOUGH FOR RENT!!! WHY CAN'T I SUE YOU???!!!!"

"Luce, don't you dare go into your 'Juvia Mode," I don't need ya' crying. It's a pain in the nec-"

His words were cut off angrily.

"Just, why do you even need more jewel, anyway?"

Natsu gulped. "I may or may not have destroyed Hargeon Port again"

"Natsu . . . THAT'S THE THIRD TIME THIS MONTH!!! YOU IDIOTIC IMBECILE! YOU . . ."

And on Lucy went in her tyrant rant. Natsu just scolded himself for awakening 'Scary Lucy'. Even her 'Juvia Mode' was better than this.

 _Why oh why, did he not listen to Happy and just use his own money?_


	11. K is for the King of Fiore

**_K is for the King of Fiore_**

The King of Fiore was a good king . . . except he sometimes was temporarily retarded. Harsh words, I know but it's true. Let me tell you about the time, the King of Fiore invited all of Fairy Tail to have quarters in the palace.

He roomed Natsu, Gray and Gajeel together.

 ** _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

"I'm happy that you agreed to having quarters in the palace, Fairy Tail!" The King said joyfully.

"Are ya' kiddin? We wouldn't miss it for the world!" Natsu said, his signature grin spread across his face. The others nodded their head in agreement.

"Alright, now I've made rooming arangements. Let's see now." The King read from a piece of parchment paper, his glasses slipping off his face.

"Erza, Lucy, Cana in Room 3 in the West Wing."

"Nab, Reeedus, Warren in Room 7 in the South Wing."

On it went, until the King got to the final room.

"Finally, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel in Room 1 in the North Wing." The Guild froze before every single one started shouting their disagreement.

"Me room with Stripper and Metal Head. Ya' gotta be jokin' " Natsu said, his grin long gone.

The King sighed. "I'm sorry but the arrangement has already been made. I cannot change it at such short notice."

The guild looked anxiously at each other before making their ways to their rooms.

"I give it 20 minutes 'till they destroy the room." Lucy muttered to Cana.

"Hmmm, I give it 10." The two looked at each other.

"50,000 Jewel."

"You're On."

 ** _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

The King was sitting in his study, meticulously reading over a document when he heard a gigantic crash and very, very loud arguing that had come from some recognizable voices.

He shot out of his chair and raced out the door.

"What on Earthland is going on here?" he shouted to the gathering of wizards.

Very, very reluctantly Gray started to explain. "Well, Flame-Head said something to me. Can't remember what. Anyways, Metal-Muncher joined in and we started to make some noise so Erza came in and she tried to discipline us but ended up joining the fight . . . this happened."

It was at that moment, right then and there, that the King of Fiore decided he was, indeed, temporarily retarded.

 ** _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

WAIT!!! Come Back! You still haven't heard who won the bet between Cana and Lucy. Let's just say neither of them won.

"You took . . . you took **_5 MINUTES_** to destroy that room!!!!!!!" The King of Fiore bawled.


	12. L is for Love Rival

**_L is for Love Rival_**

"Gray, my love. Please let's run away together!"

"NO! My heart belongs to Juvia."

"Who cares about her? I love yo-"

 ** _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

"Hey Juvia, are you okay? Hey Juvia, snap out of it!!!" Mira started snapping her fingers.

"AAAAH! LOVE RIVAL COULD BE STEALING JUVIA'S GRAY-SAMA!!! DON'T WORRY, GRAY - SAMA!!! JUVIA IS COMING!!!"

With that, Juvia raced off in pursuit of her Love Rival or was it pursuit of her Gray-Sama?

"Uuuugh . . . does she realise that we're all right here and that I'm dating Natsu?" Lucy said, her left eye twitching in annoyance.

Currently, she was sitting in Natsu's lap, his arms wrapped around her and his head fallen asleep on her shoulder.

"Apparently Not" Gray responded.

"I just wish she'd stop calling me Love Rival."

Lucy sighed.

"A girl can dream."

(And dreaming was what Juvia did as she spent the whole morning looking for Gray, all the while dreaming of horrors that he and Lucy **_SUPPOSEDLY_** got up to . . . You don't want to know)


	13. M is for Master Makarov and his Mages

**_M is for Master Makarov and his Mages_**

Makarov Dreyar is our Master. He's Fairy Tail's Third Master right after Mavis, our first master and Precht, our second master. He may be cranky and spend most of his time with paperwork and booze but we know he cares for us.

All of us.

Sometimes, we wonder. We're orphans, misfits, rebels. How can he take us in just like that? Like we're family from the get-go. We've all been through some hard as hell stuff. Some of us were even the cause of it. Yet, he never ever threw us out. He never looked down at us with pity or sympathy.

He treated us like we were normal. He even fought us. He didn't act like we were broken, fragile pieces of china. He acted as if we were fighters, as if we were soldiers with scars.

 _"Our scars tell a story . . ."_

That's what he always used to tell us.

He was right.

Every one of us in Fairy Tail even little Asuka had scars. Whether they be emotinal, mental or physical. We had scars. Scars with stories. Master Makarov helped us learn, trust and know more about ourselves. We would never be here without him.

We are Fairy Tail. We are Mages.

We are Master Makarov's Mages.

 _Thanks Gramps!_

 ** _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

"Awww, Lucy. Thanks a bunch. Ya' brats may be a piece of hard work but I sure do love ya'. You got it signed as well by everyone I know. Wow! This has been the best birthday ever!!!"

"WE LOVE YOU GRAMPS!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" The guild chorused in glee.

 _Master Makarov and his Mages, that's what we are . . ._


	14. N is for Nalu

**_N is for Nalu_**

 ** _STANGERS:_**

They were both strangers. They had no idea who each other really was. They met only by chance. She was just finishing buying a key - she was a celestial mage, you see - when she somehow got stuck in a love charm by someonw pretending to be Salamander from Fairy Tail. He burst in out of nowhere with his annoying cat (exceed, whatever) and broke the spell.

They got acquainted (and she wasted 1,000 J that she had just managed to save). They parted ways but somehow met again a little bit later. She then discovered his true power and that he was in fact, Salamander of Fairy Tail. Pretty contradictory considering . . . he was a mannerless dork but it just worked. He dragged her off to Fairy Tail and that was the beginning of many adventures.

If that wasn't fate, I don't know what is.

 ** _ASSOCIATES:_**

She joined the guild and when she told him, he seemed uninterested. (He even called her by a false name, Luigi, seriously.) Little did she know, that he'd remember that day forever. Anyways, she got dragged into two jobs with them before they became "official."

The first one wasn't planned. It was a rescue of Macao, one of Fairy Tail's older members. He had turned into a vulcan. Long story short, they rescued him and turned him back into a person.

The next one was planned. He and his cat needed a blonde to complete a job for them. She was slightly offended but in the end she could tell she impressed them by solving the mission. They became partners.

Everyone was shocked. Natsu had a job partner and a pretty girl, at that.

What were the odds?

 ** _JOB PARTNERS:_**

Soon after, she joined them for missions after missions. They became closer. He and Her. You wouldn't see them without the other. It became _normal_.

Pretty soon, they were joined by 2 others. _Strong others_. But he never let her feel weak. She was strong in her own way. They became possibly the greatest team of all time. Somehow, the team got named after him (causing a lot of arguments between two members of the team). They completed mission after mission and became a regular team.

Everyone was surprised that him, Gray and Erza could work together.

 ** _BEST FRIENDS:_**

After completing missions for that long, you begin have a bond. Well, he and her, they had more than a bond.

They were each other's lifelines.

They became best friends. Soon, their team grew two more. A sweet 12-year-old named Wendy and her exceed: Carla. They didn't mind one bit. Wendy was like their little sister.

Best Friends till the very end, that was them.

He fought for her. He protected her. He respected her and she did the very same for him. They had a connection and even their enemies could see that.

Dragons, The GMG, The Infinity Clock, _Tenrou Island_. So many things happened but they stayed true to one another.

Serious Commitment, I would say.

 ** _LOVERS:_**

Actually, no one knows if they are or not but everyone agrees when saying they would be perfect for one another.

There have been a lot of stereotypes saying if you date your best friend, it won't work out and you'd have ruined everything.

That isn't the case between the two. They were practically each other's everything. Nothing could break them completely. No one actually knows if they're dating though. An eternal mystery.

(Though Gray is pestering him to quote "man up and ask her out, idiot" quote)

 ** _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

Life keeps changing but these two would never change fully. They would always be together. They were two peas in pod and anyone could see that.

Him and Her.

Natsu and Lucy.

 ** _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE:_**

 **HEY GUYS,**

 **Can I just start off by saying: Natsu and Lucy are serious COUPLE GOALS!!! Come on, ya' gotta agree with me. They totally are. Anyways, I really, really liked Wendy and Carla as a part of Team Natsu so I put them in there. I mean, she hangs out with _them_ mostly, anyways. I hope ya'll are enjoying The ABC'S of Fairy Tail.**

 _CIAO,_

 **NINA OF FAIRY TAIL - SIGNING OFF :)**


	15. O is for Ooba-San

**_O is for Ooba-San_**

Ooba Babasaama - or Ooba-San as she was better known - was busy completing paperwork in her study. Now, by no means did she have as much paperwork as Makarov did (she'd quit the job while she had the chance) but Lamia Scale did have its fair share of destruction.

Especially, when they met up with Fairy Tail.

At least, her brats kept a little of their dignity. Sabertooth went full out fangirl whenever Fairy Tail was around and don't get her started on the troubles and trivials when all three guilds came together in a guild-wide event.

The Magic Council did more than sue them.

 _Bam!_

"Aaah so you have returned . . . Our Ultra-Team of Lamia Scale." Ooba sighed knowingly from her place.

"We have returned Ooba-San." The leader smirked.

"Sherry. Yuka. Toby. Lyon . . . ARE YOU DONE PLAYING FANGIRL FOR FAIRY TAIL?!!!" Her eyes suddenly bugged out, almost in a freaky way causing the guild to sweatdrop and feel a bit creeped out.

That also could be because Lamia Scale's "Ultra Team" were grovelling on the ground in front of their old master.

"We are Lamia Scale. Fairy Tail is already cocky enough as it is without their rivals backing it up. Let Sabertooth be their admirers. We cannot lose what little dignity we have left. I WILL SPIN YOU!!!!"

Let's just say Lamia Scale won't be hanging around Fairy Tail anytime soon.

 _Meanwhile . . ._

"Hey, have you guys been noticin' anything strange about the other guilds?" Fairy Tail's infamous Salamander said to his blonde-haired partner.

"Now that you mention it, yeah actually, they've been going "Juvia Stalker Mode" on us."

It was at that moment the two felt a strange presence behind one of the pillars in their guild. Passing it off as just a weird feeling, they continued their normal Fairy Tail antics.

Neither of them noticed the blonde-haired light dragon slayer and platinum-blonde haired celestial mage holding a very suspicious bottle in their hands labelled:

Scent Remover. Perfect for Stalking Dragon Slayers . . .

 ** _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE:_**

 **HEY GUYS,**

 **I honestly wished I had that Scent Remover product. I would love, love, love to use my "Juvia Stalker Mode" to stalk Natsu and Lucy and see if they're actually dating and just pretending not to. Wouldn't you love to have this product? Tell me in the reviews or PM me. I hope ya'll are enjoying The ABC'S of Fairy Tail.**

 _CIAO,_

 **NINA OF FAIRY TAIL - SIGNING OFF:)**


	16. P is for Precht Gaebolg to Hades

**_P is for Precht Gaebolg to Hades_**

He always wondered why he chose evil. Was it because of his magic? Or was it because inside, he was actually evil? Warrod, Yuri and especially Mavis always told him he wasn't evil, that he was good. He valued them so, so much. That's why when Mavis died, he tried _everything_ to reverse the death, curse and anything bad that had happened to her.

He was good. He had believed that once. So what compelled him to change, to become evil? The same question was asked by Makarov, one of his best. Figures, seeing he was Yuri's son. He was Fairy Tail's second master. The master of a guild that was the very epitome of good.

So what changed?

What made him, Precht Gaebolg become Hades?


	17. Q is for Quarrels

**_Q is for Quarrels_**

"Natsu, can you please get out of my bed!" Fairy Tail's resident celestial mage told her best friend and partner (and secret crush; go Nalu).

"But Luuuuuuuuce. Your bed is so comfyyyyyyyyy!!!" Natsu whined.

"NOW NATSU!" Uh oh! The beginnings of Scary Lucy. Natsu gulped. All he wanted was a comfy bed with his partner's comforting scent. He didn't know why he liked it (we all know why he liked it; tee hee) but he did. He didn't want nor need all this trouble.

"S-Sorry Luce but you're comforting." All of a sudden, Scary Lucy became Normal Lucy and Normal Lucy was very, very flustered.

"C-Comforting?"

"Yeah, comforting." With that, he fell into a deep, deep sleep.

"Oh Natsu, I'll let you sleep just this once." Lucy sighed, a slight blush still adorning her face. She then cuddled up to Natsu and fell asleep as well.

 _Good Night Natsu! Good Night Lucy! One of these days, us Nalu shippers (and Mirajane) will get you together._

 ** _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE:_**

 **HI GUYS,**

 **Not much of Quarreling, I know but instead of quarrels and arguing you get. . . NALU!!! So enjoy!!!**


	18. R is for Resort

**_R is for Resort_**

"I can't wait! A free trip to Akane _Resort._ " Lucy cheered.

"What's the big deal about it, anyway?" Natsu asked.

"Aye!"

"Don't you two get it? Akane Resort is one of the best resorts in Fiore and we get to go there for _free_. I don't need to spend any jewel." She told them befor muttering "Not that I have any"

"Well come on then, didn't ya' say that all of Fairy Tail was going. It'll be an adventure!" Natsu cried before grabbing Lucy's hand and running off to the train station.

(Surprisingly, he didn't throw up until he got to the actual station)

 ** _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

Long story short, the two made some great adventures at Akane Resort and continued doing so every single day.

(Of course - along with Fairy Tail - they continued destroying countless of public property causing the guild to flood from the mass amount of Master Makarov's tears but that doesn't really matter, doesn't it?)


	19. S is for Sorcerer Weekly

**_S is for Sorcerer Weekly_**

"YOU HAD A JOB AT SORCERER WEEKLY!!!" Fairy Tail stared in shock at their resident celestial mage.

Meanwhile, Lucy was wondering why it was such a big deal anyway. It wasn't like she gained some super power and became the 1st Wizard Saint.

(In an alternate universe, Lucy Hart was sighing. Being the 1st Wizard Saint was hard work!)

"Eh . . . Yeah! Why is that a big deal anyway?" She asked her guild. They all looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Because Lu-Chan, Sorcerer Weekly is the biggest magazine in all of Fiore. It's even popular outside of Fiore." Levy explained

"I knew that Levy-Chan. Sorcerer Weekly was what made me want to join Fairy Tail." Lucy responded, still quite perplexed.

"Well Lucy, Sorcerer Weekly has great connections. You could have helped our guild with a lot of stuff by writing articles to get us out of sticky situations." Mira told her.

"Ummmm. A - You wouldn't need to get out of situations if you didn't go around like rampaging animals and B - That would mean I would have to quit Fairy Tail because that would take up all my time." Lucy told them wondering why they didn't think of that.

Fairy Tail looked shocked.

"WE CHANGED OUR MINDS. PLEASE STAY HERE, LUCY!!!!"

"Don't worry. I'm not going to be leaving anytime soon." She grinned.

The Guild looked very, very relieved.

And so goes by another day in Fairy Tail. The Greatest Guild in all of Fiore.

 ** _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE:_**

 **HEY GUYS,**

 **Just a little bit of Lucy Love for ya'll. Lately, I've been reading some "Lucy Leaves" Cliches and I love them if they're well written but sometimes, some Lucy Love is just necessary. I hope ya'll are enjoying The ABC'S of Fairy Tail.**

 _CIAO,_

 **NINA OF FAIRY TAIL - SIGNING OFF :)**


	20. T is for Titania

**_T is for Titania_**

According to legend, thy name Titania means powerful, a force to be reckoned with. Those given thy name can be characterized as proud but willing to sacrifice everything for loved ones. The Origins of thy name come from Greek. A language as ancient and foreboding as thy fairies, themselves.

Fairy Tail, the mage guild representing the Fairies. It was no surprise that Erza Scarlet's title was Titania.

Titania Erza, Queen of the Fairies.

Fits, does it not?

She is strong, brave, beautiful, proud and willing to sacrifice everything. The very definition of the name was Erza Scarlet. When she walked past people whispered to each other.

"Look. There's Titania Erza Scarlet. She's the Queen of the Fairies."

Sometimes, people liked to make jokes about it.

"There's Titania. Where's her Oberon?" They laughed.

But it was no laughing matter. The name was regal and should be used as such.

Titania Erza, Queen of the Fairies.

Definitely, One of a Kind.


	21. U is for Ugly

**_U is for Ugly_**

Wendy ran into the guild crying which caused more than a bit of panic. Everyone was in their "Killer Mode" but no one was more scarier than the three dragons namely Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus.

It was no secret that dragons were fiercely protective of their young and because Wendy was the "baby" of the dragons, she counted as their young which meant they would literally **_KILL_** whoever caused her harm whether physcially or emotionally.

"What's wrong Wendy?" Lucy asked her, concern showing in her eyes.

"I-I was out sh-shopping when I tried on this new dr-dress and this boy saw me and called me u-u-ugly." She could barely put the words across as she was crying so much.

The older dragons were already off.

 ** _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

It was later that day when Master Makarov got fined _severely_ reading that three unknown, very, very powerful forces of nature were terrorizing a boy. All that was made out was that they had Fairy Tail Marks.

"NATSU, GAJEEL, LAXUS! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"


	22. V is for Vacation

**_V is for Vacation_**

"Vacation, Vacation. We're going on a vacation~" Natsu sung in a surprisingly good voice.

"Calm down Natsu. Knowing Fairy Tail, this vacation won't last long. I'd be surprised if it lasted longer than 10 minutes." Lucy sighed.

Natsu, of course, completely ignored her. They boarded the boat.

Fairy Tail was heading to a complementary vacation at Akane Resort 2, seeing as Akane Resort did not want to have Fairy Tail at their resort after the last time.

(Of course, we wouldn't want Fairy Tail any other way)

 ** _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

"FINALLY! I AM OFF THAT DEATH TRAP AND WE'RE HERE!" Natsu cried in glee. Gray laughed at Gajeel and Natsu's expense.

"Oi, shut yer' trap Ice Prick. At least I didn't go kissing the ground like it was my lover or somethin'. Salamander over here did just that." Gajeel snarled.

"You tryna' start something!" Natsu shot back. The boys brawled for the 100th time that day. The girls sighed.

"Listen Up BRATS!!! I don't want to pay any bills, whatsoever so **DON'T YOU DARE START BRAWLING!!!** " Master told the guild, his Titan arm bashing into Natsu, Gajeel . . . and Gray for good measure.

" **NOW, IS THIS A VACATION OR WHAT?** " He grinned.

Fairy Tail partied till they dropped.

"Hey Cana, I bet you 5 minutes before Gramps goes insane with Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber." Lucy mumbled to her drinking buddy.

"Hmmm, my cards tell me 6 minutes." She shot back.

"Hey Cana, Lucy. I couldn't help but overhear. I'd say 3 minutes." Mira whispered.

The three smirked.

 ** _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

In the end, their vacation at Akane Resort 2 ended the same as all of their vacations did.

A disaster.

As you can guess, neither three girls were right.

It took 1 minute. **_1 MINUTE_**. 1 Minute to destroy the place.

Master was never, ever going to be free from paperwork, that was for sure.

 _Goodbye Vacation, Hello Paperwork!_


	23. W is for Warrod Sequen

**_W is for Warrod Sequen_**

He was one of the founders of the greatest guild of Fiore. He was a Wizard Saint. He was respected and honoured. He had a great magic. Tree Magic. Quite powerful, when you think about it. He lived ina peaceful and prosperous place. He had so much.

So, why did he feel like he had so little?

His friends were gone. Mavis, her body was in the guild and her ethereal form rarely could make the journey, Precht and Yuri. He was left alone. People naturally left him alone as he lived in a quiet place. His Tree Magic lengthened his life sure, but also gave him a new form.

People did not like it.

He had so much yet so little.

He was happy, though.

 _He was Warrod Sequen!_


	24. X is for X777

**_X is for X777_**

"Anna, are you sure about this."

"I am positive Zeref. Layla, my descendant will open the gate in her time of X777 and Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue and Wendy will be transported to that time and their memories erased."

The blonde-haired celestial mage sighed in exhaustion as her black-haired companion looked at her in interest.

"Are you okay, Anna?" he asked in concern.

"Fine, fine. It's just- I don't know- what if X777 is a bad time. War and calamity. They could be in more danger there than here. Am I doing the right thing?" she sighed.

"Anna, listen to me. You are definitely doing the right thing. There may be danger but it will be worst here. You are doing great." Zeref said fiercely. Anna smiled. Zeref was such a loyal friend.

"How's Mavis?" Anna asked. Zeref blushed.

"She's doing fine. I'm not sure how she's feeling about the kids going off to X777. She was quite close to all of them." He said.

"What about your brother?"

Zeref sighed.

"It will be hard but because of the ankseheram curse, I'll see him in a few centuries. He doesn't know he's E.N.D, though." Zeref swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Stop Blaming Yourself, Zeref. You had to bring him back. It was in the prophecy. There was nothing you could do but make him a demon. Hopefully, it'll stay concealed."

"Anna. We should get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a big day for you."

"You're right, Zeref. Goodbye! I'll see you soon."

And the two friends parted ways.

On to a new adventure. On to a new life.

 _On to X777!_


	25. Y is for Yuri Dreyar

**_Y is for Yuri Dreyar_**

Makarov stared silently at the grave in front of him. Rain hailed down on him yet he did not do so much as blink. He hadn't got to know his father very well, having been only four years old when he died yet he felt a sense of belonging and love when near his grave.

It was a great relief to Makarov as he grew up that his master, the Second Master of Fairy Tail: Precht Gaebolg was one of his father's best friends. He could distinctly remember as a child of 10, running up to Precht and begging him to tell him stories of his father.

It was one of his best memories.

Later, when he was an old man, the third master of Fairy Tail he met the ethereal form of the first master: Mavis. He was glad to know that his father was also a dear friend to her. Many nights, he would sit in his study asking her about his father.

His father was a stubborn man, he knew. Makarov, himself, had gotten the trait. As well as his son: Ivan and grandson: Laxus. Dreyar genes proved strong and true. He was thankful he could meet his father and consult him whenever he liked. It was comforting.

 _Yuri Dreyar_

 _? - X700_

 _Loving Father, Husband, Friend and Guild Member_

 _May He Rest In Peace_

"Gramps! What are you doing? You're going to catch a cold. Come on!"

Makarov allowed himself to be carted back to his house by his grandson. He was very lucky. He knew that he was loved and treasured. He had an amazing family. He had an amazing father.

 _Thank you Dad!_


	26. Z is for Zeref and Mavis

**_Z is for Zeref and Mavis_**

"Zeref, are you sure about this?" Mavis asked.

"I'm positive Mavis. They have to go. This time is too dangerous for them. Anna knows what she's doing." Zeref responded.

The two were talking in a nearby forest. War would soon arise and spies were everywhere. This was the only private place they could talk.

"I know. It's just that I've grown closer to them. Zeref, they're like my family."

"I know you're worried. I am too. Natsu is my brother. I hate myself for having to put a demon in him."

They contemplated in sorrow. The pain was just too deep. Suddenly, Mavis' face contorted into determination. Zeref knew that face. It was the face of the greatest strategist in the world.

"I know. If their memories are altered. Mine will, too." She said.

Zeref's jaw dropped.

"Mavis, are you sure? You don't have to-"

"I do. Don't worry Zeref. It will be fine. Just another adventure. Another Beginning." She smiled.

 _Another Story!_

 ** _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE:_**

 **HEY GUYS,**

 **It's finally finished! YAY! The ABC'S of Fairy Tail is done. I wanted to end it in a way that'll tell you there will be more stories to come. Honestly, this has been the best month ever. I definitely think my writing has grown a lot. Thank you to whoever reviewed and to future reviewers. I hope ya'll enjoyed The ABC'S of Fairy Tail.**

 _CIAO,_

 **NINA OF FAIRY TAIL - SIGNING OFF :)**


End file.
